Dante
Dante (ダンテ, Dante) is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Dante's in-game rival is Nariko. Biography TIME TO ROCK Born from the union of an angel and a devil, Dante harnesses super-human powers granted by his supernatural heritage to battle supernatural forces which threaten mankind. As stylish as he is dangerous, Dante uses a plethora of weapons including his twin handguns, “Ebony and Ivory,” as well as his sword, “Rebellion,” to dispatch his foes. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry (2013)'' *''Devil May Cry 5'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Nariko Reason: Dante thinks the demons don't stand a chance and he calls them ugly. But suddenly, Nariko came out of nowhere, and Dante ducks, avoiding her attack. He then asks who sent Nariko. She replies that no one sent her and that she chose to come there and whom would be fought. Dante tells her it's a "bad choice" this time. Nariko says the choice was made when she picked up her sword and needs to move forward. She then points her sword at him, and then Dante pointed his at her, claiming he gave her a chance to walk away. The two then face off. Transcript Dante: You think the demons would know better by now, they must be as dumb as they are ugly. (Nariko comes out of nowhere) Dante: Okay, so they're not all ugly. And who sent you, sweetheart? Nariko: I've been sent by no one. I determine where I go, and who I fight. Dante: Bad choice this time. I guess we're all entitled to one, though. Nariko: The choice was made when I first picked up this weapon, since then I need only move forward, through you if need be. Dante: Oh, it needs be, but remember, when the blade is at your throat, I gave you a chance to walk away. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Dante challenges the demons, using Polygon Man's power. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Adios Punk' - Dante bows, then reaches for his sword with his left hand, and tells the opponent to come over with his other hand. *'That Was Lame' - Dante pulls up both of his sleeves. *'Stay... and Die' - Dante points to the opponent, then gives them a thumbs down. Quotes *'When selected:' **I've got some time to kill. **Nice choice. Let's do this! **All right! Let's rock! *'Prematch:' **Last chance to walk away. **Just made my day. **It's on! *'Item Pick-up:' **Check it out. **This'll work. **Hmm...not bad. **Oh yeah. **I'll take it! *'Using Rebellion Triple/Overdrive:' **Hell awaits you! *'Using Stinger:' **How about that? *'Successful KO:' **Aw yeah! **Maybe next time. **At least you tried. **Adios kid. **Adios punk. **What a punk. **Back to hell! **Told you to walk away! **Alright! **You cooled off yet? **Hmm, that was lame. **Don't make me laugh. **Whoa...that was fun! **I wasn't kidding, was I? **That was a let down. **I think that look suits you better. **I guess you just can't take it. **What's the matter?! **Sweet!!! **Not so tough now. *'Respawn:' **Let's not get let down. **You're going to regret this. **So...you're looking to play, huh? **smirks...victory's short-lived. **You're better than I thought. **Death and I don't mix. **You wanna fight? You got it. **No more Mr. nice guy. **Looks like you had a trick up your sleeve. **Let's see you do that again! **Looks like I underestimated you. **Not done with me yet! **Now I'm mad! **Now I'm pissed! **Is this the price for victory? **Come on! Round 2! **I die...I come back. Insane. **Sweet... let's not fail. **Hmm... you do have some tricks. *'Taunt - Adios punk (first part):' **Any last words, punk? **Not it's just you and me. **Had your fun yet? *'Taunt - Adios punk (second part):' **Let's rock! **I'm done playing. **It's time to finish this! *'Taunt - That was lame:' **Not so cool now, huh? **Whose eating their words now? **This is gettin' embarrassing. *'Taunt- Stay... and die:' **You're going down! **You must enjoy losing. **Time to take you down. **Stay... and be destroyed. *'Unused lines' **Look at the brain on you. **Let's do this. **Let's make some sparks. **Let's turn some heads... the wrong way. **You made the right choice. **I'm here to reclaim what's mine. **Time for justice. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Last Chance to Walk Away': Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, says "Last chance to walk away" and then grabs his sword, Rebellion, while smiling. *'Just Made My Day': Dante looks to both sides, then turns and gets into fighting position while saying, "Just made my day." *'It's On': Dante swings his sword downward, looks up, and says, "It's on!" *'Get You Some': Dante does a sideways flip, lands to the ground, does a small turn and a small hop, then swings his sword and holds it behind his head. Winning Screen *'Embarrassing': Dante does a spin kick. *'Said You Were a Punk': Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over each other. *'It's Over': Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand. *'At Least You Tried': Dante looks to the camera and nods his head. Losing Screen *If using Embarrassing: Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. *If using Said You Were a Punk: Dante angrily swings his sword with his back turned to the camera. *If using It's Over: Dante sits on his knees and slams his fist against the ground. *If using At Least You Tried: Dante lies on his stomach, his hand over his chest in pain. Result Screen Win: Stands triumphantly and smiles, occasionally brushing his shoulder. Lose: Turns his back to the camera. Dante-Vittoria.PNG Dante-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Devil Made Me Do It '(unlocked at rank 4) '''Raising Hell '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Demon Killer Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. *His default appearance in DmC. *A trenchcoat look. *Based on Vergil from Devil May Cry 3. *Based on Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Jacketless Dante Dante's standard costume without his distinctive coat and gloves, showing his white sleeveless shirt as seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: white tank top, faded black jeans *Dark gray tank top and black jeans *Blue tank top and brown jeans *Red tank top and blue jeans Shirtless Dante Dante, missing his jacket, shirt, and gloves. *Default color: faded black jeans and boots *Faded jeans and faded black boots *Blue jeans and faded brown boots *Purple jeans and faded black boots Gallery render_dante.png|Dante's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars dantetay.png Dante.PNG|Dante's reveal Dante2.PNG Dante3.PNG Dante4.PNG Dante5.PNG|Dante's Introduction, Last Chance to Walk Away Dante's Vergil Color Palette PSASBR.png|Dante's Vergil Palette Swap Nero Dante.png|Dante's Nero Palette Swap Dante6.PNG|Dante's Level 2 Super Move Dante7.PNG|Dante's Winning Animation, Embarassing Dante8.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante9.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Nariko vs Dante.png|Nariko rivalry in the trailer Shirtless_Dante.png|Shirtless Dante costume 7889430364 032216b03e.jpg Dante_thumb.jpg|Dante's original icon Dante new thumb.png|Dante's new icon DanteTrophy.png PSASBR Dante Pre-Order.png Jacketless dante.png DmCDante.jpg Dante and Nariko.png|Speaking with his rival, Nariko nariko-vs-dante.gif|Nariko rivalry DMC-Dante.png 2013-01-12-141707.jpg 2013-01-12-135235.jpg 2013-01-25-160402.jpg 2013-02-23-124240.jpg 2013-02-23-124303.jpg 2013-03-20-174418.jpg|Dante's Main Menu Backdrop Dante angrily swings his sword with his back turned to the camera..gif|Dante angrily swings his sword with his back turned to the camera. Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Dante Trailer Seth Killian's Dante Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Dante_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia *Dante and Raiden are the only characters that appeared as playable characters in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale before their own game was released, as Dante was playable before DmC: Devil May Cry was released. *Dante, Raiden, Sly Cooper and Isaac Clarke are the only characters whose forms are from their newest game installments, Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry, Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengence, Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time and Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 3. *Dante is one of two third-party characters who started on the PlayStation 2, the other being Raiden. *This Dante takes his appearance from the Devil May Cry reboot DmC, as opposed to the classic Dante from the first four games. *The original Dante appears in the collaborative crossover titles, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Project X Zone *Dante is one of seven characters to use firearms alongside Nathan Drake, Colonel Radec, Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter, Emmett Graves and Isaac Clarke. *Dante is Ninja Theory's second character in the game, the first being Nariko. **However, Dante was announced before Nariko. *For his Level 3 Super, Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger Mode, which in this game, as well as DmC, gives him white hair and a red jacket to resemble his classic appearance. **Even if Dante is using his Jacketless or Shirtless alternate costumes, his Devil Trigger will still give him the tank top, gloves, and jacket, likely hinting that the jacket is a key point of the transformation. *Dante is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Big Daddy, Isaac Clarke and Zeus. *Dante is the 3rd third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first two being Big Daddy and Heihachi Mishima. *Occasionally when respawning, Dante will say that he underestimated the opponent, making him, Clank, and Zeus the only characters to actually admit to their opponents' strength. *Dante's main costume can be color swapped into Vergil's outfit from Devil May Cry 3, with the blue jacket and the white snake like pattern on the sleeves and the black shirt. **This color also bears a small resemblance to Dark Dante, a DLC costume for DmC. *His fourth color greatly resembles Nero's coat from Devil May Cry 4. *Interestingly, though Jacketless is based on Dante's Son of Sparda costume from DmC, in All-Stars, he doesn't wear his gloves. *Shirtless Dante could be based off of the costume of the same name from Devil May Cry 3. *Dante, Fat Princess, Heihachi, Toro, Emmett Graves and Isaac Clarke are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. *Contrary to popular belief, Dante's Rebellion does '''not morph into other weapons. He has a birthmark on his back that allows him to spawn the weapons that he has attained (in a similar vein to Hammerspace). *Dante's moves (such as Karma and Aerial Arbiter Hurl) are named incorrectly in-game, as in attacks such as Karma and Shredder's case, the animations of the move are taken from another attack (some of Karma's movements resemble Cleaver's, while Shredder is actually named Prop; Shredder in the DmC came is Prop's follow up). Aerial Arbiter Hurl is meant to be called Aerial Flush (the original DmC game actually names the version of the Flush attack as such). *In the game's opening, the red parts of his coat glow. *Since the game's patch update to Ver. 1.07, he is currently the only character to receive a completely different picture in his portrait in the Character selection, Main Menu, and in the AP gauge. The reasons for the original portrait being changed are unknown. **However, his old portrait in the character select icon and the loading screen thumbnail remain on the PS Vita version. *His main menu background are dark slimy auras. *Dante and PaRappa are the only two characters that only speak English in all disc regions of PlayStation All-Stars. **Probably, this is because the Devil May Cry games were always dubbed in English in all regions, while, ironically, DmC: Devil May Cry is the exception. *At the beginning of Dante's trailer and in the Gamescom 2012 trailer, the intro he uses isn't Last Chance to Walk Away, which is his default intro. This makes Dante one of three characters that used an intro other than their default at the start of their trailers, the others being Isaac Clarke and Zeus. **The intro used in both trailers could've either been an early version of Just Made My Day or an entirely different intro that wasn't featured in the final game. *His "Said You Were a Punk" outro is very similar to original Dante's artwork from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork and winning pose. *Dante is one of four characters who have more than one line for one of their taunts, the others being Jak and Daxter, Cole, and Evil Cole. **Dante is the only character with multiple lines for all three of his taunts. *Occassionally while respawning, Dante will say, "Come on! Round 2!" This makes him one of three characters to say gaming lingo, the others being Fat Princess and Isaac Clarke. *When using Shirtless or Jacketless, Dante's skin appears to be slightly tanner than when using Demon Killer, and also reveals writing on his left arm. *At first it was thought to put the classic Dante, but it was Capcom's own decision to include the new DMC: Devil May Cry. References Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Ninja Theory